Endless Night
by bedazzlebabe7
Summary: A vampire love story. I'm writing my own book, and would love reviews. Supernatural. Witches,Warewolfs,Demons,and vampires. Will there love survive? Very good story, You will not be able to stop reading.
1. Sisters are forever

**Endless night**

**I felt a sudden sharp pain. I wanted to start yelling, but the words would not escape my mouth. Every inch of my body was burning. Then all of a sudden it went pinch black. My heart was slowing down. I could feel the time was near. I could not hear a single sound, and I was terrified. Every inch of my body went cold. I was shriving, and could not say a word. So many questions went through my mind. **_**What was happening? Was I dying? **_**Then, I felt a horrible, throbbing pain in my chest. It felt like someone was stabbing me. I felt my heart stop. There was no more pain. My life was over. It felt so strange. **_**Is this what happens after you die? **_**It was still pitch black, suddenly I started to hear something moving. My mind was racing with thoughts, and I was so thirsty. My throat was in pain, like a burning sensation. My hearing became more clearer. I started to hear steps, movements in the wind. Then I smelled something, like no other scent. It was more delicious, then anything I could imagine. My throat was burning even more now from the scent. I wanted whatever it was. My eyes opened. I lied there for a minute, not knowing what to do. I sat up with no effort, looking around I saw blood all around me.**_** Was this my blood?**_** The wind blew, and I smelled that same scent. Confused, and feeling the throbbing pain in my throat I search around me with my eyes. And then I seen him. He was beautiful, his eyes were pricing red, looking right at me. It felt like he was looking deep inside me, into my soul. He grinned at me and tilted his head to the side. The heated between us was unbearable. For some reason I wanted this man. I stood up, and walked to him slowly. He just stood there not moving an inch, smiling at me. The more I came close to him, the stronger the feeling became. He held his hand out to me. I laid my hand on top of his, as he grips his fingers over my hand, and pulls me closer to him. His touch was warm, and electrifying. I had nothing but desire for this man. This man I did not know. Yet I needed him more then anything. He leads in to kiss me. I can not wait to feel his lips against mine. And all of a sudden something grabbed me. I was being pulled away. His arms let go, and I was being dragged away from him.**

"**No" I cried as I was pulled into the darkness.**

**I sat up in bed, opening my eyes. Tears running down m y face, and I could not help but cry. I looked around and realize it was all a dream. A dream I did not want to wake up from. I throw my blanket off of me, and stood up.**_** It was all a dream, it was just a dream.**_** I thought over and over pacing in my bedroom. I finally cleared my mind, and got dress. I walked down stairs, and saw my sister on the couch with her long, skinny legs on the coffee table. She was laughing, and giggling talking on the phone. She glance up at me with a huge grin on her face. I tried to tune her out, hearing all of the nasty romance, kissing stuff. I put my stuff down ,and headed to the kitchen. I figure that she was busy amusing her new found love. My sister went through men, like she does with um….like toilet paper. When the roll is empty, then she gets a new roll. I started to giggle at my own little remark in my head. I went to the fridge, looking for something easy to stumble up for breakfast. I didn't feel like cooking one bit, so I decided on eating cereal. My sister came in the kitchen and sat down at the table.**

"**Hey, what's for breakfast?" I looked down at my plate, and smiled.**

"**um, well Lisa search and find your own food today" She shook her head, and headed over to the cabinet and pulled out two jelly donuts.**

"**pretty healthy Lisa" I could not understand how Lisa kept her figure. She was beautiful, tall and skinny. Long brown wavy, semi curly hair. She also was very curvy, and had glorious light blue look at me now eyes. .Well I guess that was a part of her power. She could seduce anyone, by just looking at them. She prefer to use her powers on men only through. She could put thoughts into anyone's mind, and make them do exactly what she wanted them to do. She can also make you feel any emotion she wants. That emotion crap use to drove me crazy, whatever she was feeling would teleport to me. I was always in a um… what is the best word to describe it. Flirty, loving. Hot and brother mood. I shivered thinking of the emotion. I in the other hand had very different powers then my sister. My mental power is that I could read thoughts, and of course inject thoughts in to anyone minds. I could confuse people easily or make them forget rather quickly. My physical power is that I can move things with my mind, and I could make myself move too. Kind of like flickering than flying. I could surprise someone easily. I could also blow things up. I have not control that power yet, I just found out I had it. My sister have not received any physical powers yet, but she is getting stronger everyday. Witches tend to grow stronger the older they get. Our story is a little different. We are stronger when we are together, and even stronger when we are holding hands. Our mother raised us, and when I turned 18 last year she was killed by a demon. My sister and I have been trying to track him down for almost a year now, but every time we get close to finding him, he disappears. And the hunt is on again. We have tried everything.**

"**So, Anna got a busy day?" she asked me stuffing a mouthful of her donut in her mouth.**

"**Not really, did you find anything about Abaddon?"**

"**Actually, I did. I think we can summon him here, but it will be hard" She smirked at me, and giggle.**

"**Well what isn't hard around here?" **

"**Well, we don't have much time, we have to summon him when the full moon comes out, which is tomorrow. So we must try to work on our powers and try to become as strong as we can." I nodded.**

"**Well, lets get started" She started to walked up the stairs, and I followed her. She turned her head and looked at me.**

"**Can you grab about three brooms in the closet. We are going to need them. Also grab some white crystals."**

"**Ok" I agreed, and walked over the closet, I still was a little shaky over that dream I had. I could not stop thinking about that man. As I was grabbing the brooms in the closet I started to hear some weird banging up stairs. **_**Stop leave me alone. Why won't you go away? **_**I ran upstairs after Lisa. She was thinking some weird thoughts, and I think she's in trouble. I ran up to the door, and turn the knob to open the door. I pushed the door open, and suddenly something pushed me out, throwing me into the wall hard, and closed the door. I felt dizzy, and hear my sister yelling my name. My head was pounding, so instantly I touch my head, and saw blood on my fingers. **_**Stop, stop, stop. **_**I kept hearing my sister's thoughts, but no one else. Who was she talking to? Then suddenly I hear him.**

_**You are mine. **_**I was frighten, and stood up. I ran to the door, trying to push it open, but it would not budge.**

"**Lisa" I yelled. I pushed with all my strength, kicking and punching the door. I had to do something, he was hurting her. I could feel her pain. I took a step away from the door. I focus on the door, I could not think about nothing. I focus, and I closed my eyes, and blew up the door. The door went flying. I ran in the room. I saw my sister laying in the bed, her shirt was ripped. I ran toward her, something grabbed my arm. I pulled with all my strength reaching her. I grabbed her hand. **

"**Chant with me Lisa" I yelled at her, while something was tugging angrily at my whole body.**

"**Our power unite, witches hour, give us strength, Our power unite, witches hour, give us strength, Our power unite, witches hour, give us strength" A huge burst of power shatter the room. A white light went across the room, and expose the man hurting my sister. I stare at him in disbelief. It was the man I hated, the man who killed my mother. The demon who now wanted my sister. I stood up, and stare at him shaking my head.**

"**You will not have her" He smile at me.**

"**She is mine already" I suddenly blew him up, nothing but dust flew in the air.**

**I turned to Lisa and knee down to her.**

"**Lisa, Lisa are you ok?" I asked while brushing my hand on her face moving her hair back. She looked at me, tears sliding down her face.**

"**Anna, I'm ok for now." I started to cry with her, hugging her.**

"**He won't get you too" I promised.**

"**Anna, he's still alive, he wants me for a mate, and he won't give up. He told me I have to come with him, or he will kill me, and then you" I shook my head.**

"**No" I yelled**

"**I will kill him" Lisa sit up in the bed, and grabbed my hand. She reach towards my head where it was still bleeding. I pulled back from her.**

"**I'm fine Lisa, it's just a stretch, it will heal in no time" She just stared at me.**_** I'm scared, his going to kill her. Look at what he already did to her. I have to give in, to save her.**_** She was silent for a while, I did not say anything either. Instead I just listen to her thoughts. I was trying to figure out what she was going to do. I had to stop her, she could not give up on me.**

"**Lisa you can not give in. His trying to scare you. I'm ok." She believed me, but she was still unsure.**

"**Now I have to take a shower and clean this cut up, for it don't get infected. Are you going to be ok?" I asked her. She will be find, I just would have to keep listening to her thoughts, and make sure she would not try anything stupid. She nodded. I stood up, feeling a little dizzy. I walked to the bathroom, and turn the shower on. I turned to the mirror, and looked at myself. I didn't realize how bad the cut was. I might even have to get stitches. I took my clothes off, and climbed into the shower. I felt really weak, it took a lot of my energy to blow him up, let alone the door. He has lot of power, and his really strong. I know I didn't kill him, but I at less injured him. I'm sure he will not be back, at less for tonight. I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted my sister. Was my mother keeping things from us? Why did he say she already his? What did he mean? So many questions, and no answers. I got out of the shower, and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me. Just before I walked out of the bathroom, I glance at the mirror. I stopped, and look again. The mirror was foggy, but someone wrote ****I love you, and I will find you****. I could not believe my eyes. I shook my head, and look towards the door. I glance back at the mirror again, and nothing was there. My mind most be playing tricks on me. I must be drain out, from all the power I used. I walk towards my room, I stop at my sister's room, she was sleeping. She must be worn out too. I turn towards the hallway, and walked into my bedroom. I grabbed a long shirt, and put on some underwear. I grabbed my pillow, and blanket. I walked down to my sister's room, and climb into bed next to her. I could not leave her, knowing there is a chance that demon can come back. I could not lose her too. I closed my eyes, and ease all the thoughts in my head. I fell asleep quickly. It was dark, and suddenly I was standing in a room. No one realize I was there. Three woman holding hands, and saying,**

"**May the circle be open, may the circle be unbroken. Tis be the hour of power. Let the witches rule. Give up the sight. Power rise, witching hour of night." I realize they were witches, they were chanting over and over. They were standing in a circle under their feet was a mirror like kind of thing. They stare down and chanted. A white foggy substance cover the mirror, and suddenly a girl appear. She was beautiful. Pale, ivory skin, dark brown hair. Her eyes were tainted red. She grind at them. She was holding something. It came clearly as she left her hand. She was holding a head. Blood dripping down onto the floor. The head was one of the witches. The girl suddenly dropped the head. She turned towards me, and glared at me. I looked at her. She was so familiar. She was me. One of the witches that was right in front of me drop their hand, and the girl was gone.**

"**Why did you do that sister?" One of the woman across from her asked. She had very long reddish brown hair. Beautiful, and thin. She glared at her for a answer. **_**Where they sisters?**_** I wondered.**

"**My sister I was frighten, I'm sorry" She answered. The one in the middle spoke now.**

"**This is not good, that girl is a vampire. She is coming for us. We saw the future, and we must stop her. We have to find out who she is. Track her down, and kill her." The other two woman spoke immediately.**

"**Yes sister" The two woman farthest from me vanish from thin air. The woman in front of me stood there for a minute. She turned her face to mine. She showed no noticed that I was watching. She was also beautiful, but very similar. She had long brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was also pale. She sort of looked like me. She shook her head. She was scared. **_**Where they scared of me? **_**I thought.**

"**I must save her, even if it means my life" The woman disappear. It went black all around me, and again I was running towards the light. Now I was getting closer. I saw the figure waiting for me. I could see it was a man now. He's eyes pierce the most. Dark red eyes. Like the girl in the mirror. He held his hand out waiting for me.**

"**Run love, run" He said to me. His voice sounded like music. I begin to run faster. I wanted him, who was this man? I suddenly stop, someone pulling me away again. I woke up. **


	2. The man of my dreams

My mind was spinning, I did not know what to think. I look beside me, Lisa was not by me. I sat up very quickly. Scared that monster did something to her. I jumped out of the bed running through the hallway yelling for Lisa. I got to the kitchen, and still not getting a replay. I stopped and yelled "Lisa, where are you" I practically scream out her name.

"I'm down here Anna" relief filled my body, I open the door to the basement, and walked down the stairs. Seeing her sitting on the floor, in the middle of a circle of candles.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She finally looked up at me.

"I'm trying to contact mom.." I interrupted "Why?" She help on finger out, mentioning me to wait. So I did. " Anna, something is going on here, and I can feel it. Just think. Think hard. Why was mom killed? What was she doing around Abaddon? There are so many questions, and no answers. You hear him, he said I was already his. He was telling me that I was his, and it's my destiny to be with him. I fought against him, not letting him take me with him. Anna, my powers were not working against him. If we summon mom's soul, we can ask her what happen" Her face was full of fear. I could also read her thoughts, and they were that greatest thing to hear. I try to tune them out. Summoning mom would be difficult, and dangerous. Once you enter, and invite the world of the dead to come in to your house, who knows what could happen. I started to shake my head no.

"Anna please" I gave in, and enter the circle of candles.

"If anything happens, we have to close that gate right away" She nodded, and grabbed my head. I could feel the power from our hold. We looked at each other.

"ready?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ok, you have to chant with me, and whatever you do don't drop the hold of our hands" We were quiet for a moment. I nodded at her, and we begin to chant.

"Let our power rise, surround us with the sight. Enter our home mother, let your soul wonder, Power of sister's open the gates" We kept chanting over and over. The ground started to shake, and it grow dark, shadows became everywhere. And then she appear. I missed her so much, I wanted to cry when I saw my mother. She looked at both of us, and smiled.

"My daughters, why do you summon me?" She asked.

"Mother there are a lot of un answer questions you left behind. Abaddon has came for Lisa, and we don not know why." I said. My mother's face became scared and frighten. She looked towards Lisa.

"The reason I died, is because I tried to protect you Lisa. He believes you are his soul mate, and he will not stop tell he has you. I cast a spell on him, and it held him a while for a while." she turned and looked at me "Anna, there are a lot of things you must find out. You must save your sister. You have to find yourself first, before you can save her my child. You are different from your sister. You are half vampire my dear. And I am not your real mother. Your mother will find you in time, and you will find out who she is. You have to travel to find your father. His blood runs in you, just follow your instincts." She started to fade away. "I must go I don't have much time."

"But mother how" I said. Before she almost was vanished she said "Find your mate Anna, he will make you stronger" She was gone. I go of Lisa's hand, and the gate closed. I was confused, and did not know what to think. Lisa stood up.

"Anna, he's coming I can feel him closer and closer. You must try to figure out what mom was saying."

"I do not know what she was saying, I'm confused, and.." I paused for a second, thinking of the man in my dreams.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I been having these crazy dreams. I dream of this man, and last night I dreamt of these witches." Suddenly I felt him, I knew where he was. I felt crazy, but its like I always known. I stood up quickly. I ran for the stairs and grabbed my black leather coat.

"Where are you going Anna?" I looked towards her "I'll be right back, I must find myself to find you" She shook her head.

"Anna, I should go" I cut her off in full sentence. "No I must do this by myself." I open the door, and of course it was raining. I ran down the block, relieving on nothing but instincts. I had to find this man. In my dreams we always met, at one place. I was getting close to the end of the block. It was nothing but some woods, there was a trail that would lead me to him. I was running as fast as I could. My shoes kept slipping in the rain. It was pouring hard now. I was soak. I was moving as fast as I could in the trail. A brunch ripped a hole in my black leather coat, so I took the coat off and throw it on the ground. Suddenly I tripped, and fell. I landed on my hands, and knees. Right when I started to get up, I felt his presence. I looked up, and he was there. Standing right in front of me, just looking at me. He was beautiful, red pierce eyes, brown hair, Tall, pale skin. His beauty was speechless. I stood up, trying to shake some of the mud off my hands. I looked up, and his lips were just inches away mine. I was wet, and full of mud. But he did not seem to care when his lips touch mine softly. He skin was so soft, and smooth. His touch was so warm, and sent sparks all over my body. I wanted him, and I wanted him right there and then. His hands caressed my face. He part his lips from mine. I quickly pulled him back to my lips. Kissing him urgently. My hands tangled in his hair. My whole body was on fire for this man. I wanted him, I needed him. It felt so good how he felt on my skin, and his smell. His smell was so electrifying. My hearting was pounding, and beating so fast. He pulled back from me again, looking into my eyes like he could see my soul. He was gorgeous. He smiled at me, I felt like my heart was going to stop when he did that.

" I told you, I would find you my love" He voice was like shards stabbing me in the heart. The most beautiful thing I ever heard. I started to cry, I could not believe this was happening to me. Is this even real? Or is this another dream? He looks at me amazed. " Are you ok my love?" he asked. I shook my head, and his face became more worry then anything else.

" I'm ok, I just cant believe this. How can I fell like this? And where did you come from?" The rain started to come down hard, with some hail that stun like hell.

"Maybe we should go somewhere dry" I nodded, and before I could speak a word. He lifted me up, and was holding me, he was running and fast. He stopped at my doorstep, and sat me up carefully. He looked at me waiting for me to say something, but I just pulled him towards me, and kissed him, not being able to take his farness no more. I could not help myself no more. I needed this man. I needed him so bad, breathing, eating, nothing matter to me. He kiss me back. He giggle a little. "hmm, I did not expect to get this kind of attention" I laugh too, I turned around seeing my reflection in the window, seeing how bad I looked. I was wet, and muddy, clothes ripped. "Oh my god" He leaned him lips to my ear, and made me forgot everything again. "What's wrong my dear?" I could feel his cold breath on my neck, and soon after that I felt his lips on my neck, kissing my neck up and down. My knees wanted to buckle just at his touch. I finally was able to get a word out. "I look hideous" I said. He turned me around, and looked me up and down. He smirked at me. "Nothing is hideous about you my dear love"

"What do you mean, I'm a mess" He rolled his eyes.

"You are the most beautiful muddy woman I ever lay eyes on " I laugh, and open the door, grabbing his hand and pulling him in.


	3. A muddy mess

I whisper in his ear. "So how many exactly women have you seen muddy?" He giggled at me. My sister ran up to the front door. I could tell she wanted answers on why I left in a hurry.

"Were did you go Anajolie Marie Hall?" Her face was red, and oh was she angry. She just keep going on and on.

"I was worry death about you? That demon could of kill you, and get after me. You are so careless. Look at you. You look like a muddy mess. Like you got into a fight with the hose, and the hose won. We need to get you clean up, before you get a cold. I do not need a sick witch to take care of. Oh my" She glance at the man standing right next to me. She looked back at me with a wide grin. _He is HOT!_ She thought. I cut her off in mid thought. "Lisa this is um..."

"My name is Lucian Campbell, it is very nice to me you." He bows down in a very polite way.

"Well, um nice to meet you too" Lisa turn her glance to me.

_So why did you pick him up from Anna, did you get me a early birthday present? _I shook my head no.

"Well it's a long story; well Lucian is sort of the man I dream of. I started to tell you about him earlier, and then I could feel him close. And you know the rest." As soon as I said that the angry face came out again.

"Yeah I remember too well, you left me worry, and stress out."

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to do that to you." She nodded, and seems to accept my apology.

"Well Lucian would you like to sit down, and maybe we can chat a little, while Anna takes a shower." She looks at me, and winkles her nose. "You really do sink Anna" She laughs at her own comment. I was thankful she said anything, because I really did feel really dirty and embarrassed to have my new found love to see me like this. I did not want him to have a bad impression.

"That might not be a bad idea Lucian, I could use a shower, and I'll be back in no time. Lisa will keep you company." I let go of his hand, to start walking up stairs. Before I know it he grabs my arm, not rough through. And pulled me back to him gently, He kisses me, and let's go.

"Hurry back" He smiles, and walks over to the couch, were my sister was panting the cushion next to her. I practically run up the stairs into my room, and grab some slickly red pajamas, with matching red lace underwear. I did not usually wear this, but hey this was to impress. I did not want to look bad on the first night of being together. I quickly jump into the shower, I kept hearing my sister's nasty thought on how she wanted to tear Lucian clothes off. I ignore her. If I was her, I probably think the same thing. I got out of the shower, and dried off quick, rushing to put on the pajamas. I comb my hair. For a moment I just look at the mirror. How could I find such a gorgeous man? And a gorgeous man that wants me. I did not think I was the prettiest thing ever. I had long light brown hair. I was skinny, but not like a size 0 or 2. I like my size 6. I had blue eyes; I think that was my best feature. I love my eyes. Other then that I was pretty ordinary. I walk out of the bathroom, and down the stairs. I hear them talking. I stopped for a moment realizing they were talking about me and I listen.

"Yeah Anna likes to keep to herself a lot, and never really had a boyfriend. It was like she was waiting for a guy, and no one else was good enough" My sister was giggling. That little snitch. I started to walk down the stairs.

"So Lisa anything else new about Abaddon?" I ask. She looked up at me, along with Lucian smiling bigger that ever. It almost felt like my heart stop just looking at him.

"No not lately, but I can feel him when his close" She stood up, and yawn. Lucian stood up right after she did.

"Well I'm pretty tried, so I'm going to bed."

"Good night Lisa" Lucian bow do to her.

"Good night Lucian and you can stop bowing. This isn't the 19th century." She walk pass me, and in a low voice she whisper "Good night Anna, don't stay up for long now." She walked upstairs. Lucian held his hand out to me. I walked over to him, and place my hand on top of his. He pulled me onto the couch, and sat me onto his lap. He played with my wet hair. I giggled a little.

"You smell so good" I smiled and lean my head on his chest.

"Umm... You don't miss the muddy smell" he kissed my hair.

"Well, either why you beautiful" I sat up and glare into his eyes.

"Why do I feel this why? I do I …" I looked away not finishing the sentence.

"You feel this way, because we are meant to be with each other. You know you could say it, it is nice to hear out loud. Well, you can say it when your ready"

"How did you find me?" I ask laying my head back on his chest,

"Well, actually you found me?" I looked up at him, with a confuse look.

"Your soul call out me" I tilted my head. Is that why I dreamed of him?

"You actually were not dreaming, you were searching. Your soul was searching for your mate. And your mate" He tilted his head, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You" I finished his sentence. I suddenly notice he answer my question, before I asked him. I listen for a moment trying to his thoughts. I stare at him for a couple of moments trying to figure him out. Nothing. I could not hear anything.

"I can hear what you are thinking" He confirms my suspensions.

"Why can I not hear your thoughts?" I asked. He smiled

"Well I can block you, something you learn from being a hundred years old. Give or take." Wow, he had to teach me that. He looked at the clock, and then looked back at me.

"Well, I think you should go to bed" I nodded and stood up, he stay on the couch.

"You're coming right?" I asked. "Only if you want me to."

"Yes I..." Before I could finish my sentence he picked me up in his arms, and ran me into my room, sitting me gently on the bed. He pushed me down, and got on top of me, kissing my neck all the way to my chin. Teasing me. He was so warm, and my whole body was sweating but just the closeness of his body. He made me want to melt. He slide his hand from my hips down to my thigh, he stopped at my thigh and curl his fingers around my leg and lifted it up over him, and at that same moment he kiss me hungrily, and passionate. My heart was racing. He moved down to my neck again stopping at my ear.

"I waited so long for you" He whispers, sending my body into a frenzy.


	4. Darkness

It was hard to breath when he was kissing me, so much passion fill the air. I was not sure if it was his wonderful smell, or soft gentle touch against my skin. Or maybe, I was so intoxicated in the moment, I forgot how to do the most simplest instinctive thing. Breath. The feeling was so strong, when I was with him. The feeling that could only be so passionate, so protecting, so emotional that left me hungry for more. This feeling could only be love. The one word that frighten me the most. I pushed him away, letting my worst fears over come. I could not help to be a little jumping on loving someone, but what really scared me was someone loving me. I never thought I was even worthy of that. It always seem that I was suppose to be by myself. My so call mother dying, or even who ever was my real mother did not even seem to want me. My sister running from a demon, and who knows what it well come too. I had to save her no matter what.. Well, the point is I did not fell I was good enough for him. He gave me a bewildered look as I sat up. His hand still intertwine with mine.

"Have I anger you?" He asked. I shook my head no, looking down at his hand. He took one finger, and lifted my chin up. He look deep down into my eyes. He's eyes was so memorizing. He tilted his head to the side.

"If I have not anger you, then what is wrong?" I started to play with his fingers, noticing how nerviest I became. The honest truth was nothing was wrong with me. I had every girls dream coming true. A sexy guy pops out of no where, and loves me. He's willing to make love with me, and what do the usual Anna do. I push him away. I did not want to tell him I was scared, so I try to come up with any kind of topic.

"You never answer my question" He smirks at me.

"What question would that be?" He asked.

"Well, you never told me, how many muddy woman you been with?" I waited for an repay.

He looked at me so serious, I wanted to take the question back right away.

"Anna, that does not matter. What matter's is that you are here with me now. There never was anyone, but you. You are the only one that has my heart." He let go of my hand, he shifted himself to be right on the side of me. He kiss my check, and pulled my hair back. I could fell the heat on my cheeks, and knew I was blushing.

"Anna, I think we should talk now. I knew you are a little confused. The passion between us is strong right now, so it makes it hard to think clearly." I could not help, but think if he was having a hard time thinking too.

"My dear you are half vampire. For many, many years, since who knows when. Vampires always had a mate. A soul mate if you might say. Each vampire can sense their soul mate when they are ready, and call upon them. In your case you were ready for me. Your dreams, well they are dreams, but not really dreams. Your soul went searching to find me. I came to you. I closer I came to you, the stronger you are pull to me. Vampires are stronger when they are with their mate. That is why your powers are stronger then usual. Mine are stronger too. You are the one I am to be with, my soul cries out for you too. Every moment I am with you, the more I want you my love."

"How do you know that I am half vampire?" He smiled, and grab my hand kissing the top of it.

"I know everything about you, like you know everything about me." I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Can you explain that?" I ask him.

"You have to look inside you" He took his hand and laid it against my heart.

"Inside your heart. Love with revel any answers you look for."

He pull his arm around my waist, and pull me down by him. He pulled the cover over us. He softly touch my hair, sliding his hand down my face. He pressed his lips to my neck, and kiss it.

"Sleep my love?" And not long I did fall asleep in the arms of the man I love.

_____________________________________________________________

I woke up with the sun shinning in my eyes. I stretch out in bed, and quickly notice that Lucian was no where to be found. I sat up scanning my room, but no sign of him. I could not help but be disappointed that he was not there. _Anna, help._ I quickly got up, and tossing the sheets. I jumped out of bed, and fell down. That damn sheet caught my leg. I untangle myself as fast as I could. My sister was in trouble. _No, leave me alone._ I slam my door open, and ran down the hall. Then my worst nightmare came true. That bastard had my sister in him arm.

"Get away from her." I yelled, running closer. _No Anna._ I stop suddenly, wondering what my sister was thinking. I took a step forward slowly.

"Put her down" He nodded no.

"I said she was mine." And a horrible pain over came my head, I could feel myself hit the floor. I hear my sister scream, and everything went black.

I had to leave to feed, I was so hungry. Being around Anna would only cause me pain, I could not risk hurting her. I have not feed for a while, I was to busy trying to find her. Lucian began to step up the stairs to Anna's house, and smell blood. He quickly ran in the house, he follow the scent up the stairs into the hall. His eyes drop to down seeing Anna laying in the hall. For the looks, and the smell of it was not good. He quickly went to her side, and knee down.

"Anna my love, Anna." She was not moving. He shook her, and saw the blood coming out of her head. He notice her heart was slowing down. I can not lose her, I just found her. I have to do something. Time was wasting, and Lucian mind was feeling with thoughts, and none were good. He bent down over her, and whisper

"I love you Anna" he tear his wrist open, and open Anna's mouth open dropping his blood into her mouth. This was the only way to save her. She might be half vampire, but she did not have enough vampire genes inside her to heal such a wound. Lucian picked her up, and carry her to the bed. He only hope he was not to late. The love of his life could die, and his life would not mean a thing. He lay her down gently, and cover her up. He smooth her hair out of her face, and could not help but feel the tears coming down his face.

"Stay with me" He lay down next to her, watching carefully, hoping she would survive.

________________________________________________________

Anna suddenly recall her dream. _I felt a sudden sharp pain. I wanted to start yelling, but the words would not escape my mouth. Every inch of my body was burning. Then all of a sudden it went pinch black. My heart was slowing down. I could feel the time was near. I could not hear a single sound, and I was terrified. Every inch of my body went cold. _The pain went through out her body, Anna was scared. Not for herself, but her sister. If she would die, who would save Lisa. Anna felt horrible. She felt cold, and weak. Then in the darkness, she heard someone calling her name,

"Anna, Anna" The voice was a woman voice, and it became closer.


	5. Can you say WET DREAM?

**Anna felt a light touch on her shoulder. She felt a horrible sensation run through her body. She was not sure what to think, or what to do.**

"**Anna" She heard a whisper, and knew someone was behind her, she stiffen her posture, trying to plot on how she was going to escape.**

"**Anna you can not run from me, my child" Her eyes widen, at the last part. **

"_**My child?" What did she mean? **_

"**Yes, you are my child, and I am your mother" She could not help but recall her mother's words.**_** Your mother will find you.**_** She was scared. Anna took a deep breath, and relax. She slowly turn around, and face the woman. Anna could not help her shaky hands. **_**Dumb hands. **_**The woman laugh, and shook her head.**

"**Your hands are not dumb dear" Anna did not realize she had said that out loud. **_**I know I thought that.**_

"**You did think that Anna" Anna took a unconscious step back.**

"**How did you kno…" The lady interrupted her sentence.**

"**I am her mother Anna, our powers are similar. I can read minds as well. I know you have so many questions, but I can only answer a couple. Anna the woman you think is your mother is my cousin. I have two sisters, and they would of kill you if I did not give you up. "She tilted her head, and stare at Anna's forehead like she was reading her mind. Anna felt a little uneasy.**

"**Your thoughts, there are so many…" The woman pause for a moment. Then she took a step closer to Anna.**

" **The reason why I had to give you up, is what you are Anna" **_**What I am? This woman is crazy, only I would have a crazy mother. Where am I? I have to find Lucian?**_

"**Anna your father is a vampire, and a very powerful one. I began to dream of him, and he show up one day. He is my soul mate. Like Lucian is to you. My sister's grow angry at me for having a affair with a enemy. I love your father my dear, but my sister's took me away from him. There is a war my dear child. You are in the middle. My sister's lock me up, and before you were born I handed you to my cousin, and told her to raise you as her own. Your father Vincent does not know you exist, you must find him. You are now a full vampire, Lucian turn you fully. Your powers will grow and you will be the key to all power, my sister's and everything that is bad will come after you my child. Find your father he will help you." She put something in Anna hand and close her hand into a fist. Anna look up to her, so many things going in her mind.**

"**You will know when to use this" The woman lean down to her forehead and kiss her.**

"**My child, you are so beautiful. I hope to see you soon. My name is Anna, just like you." The woman was starting to disappear. Anna could not help, but notice she look a lot like her. A spinning image. Her mother. She look just like her mother.**

"**I love you Anna" And the woman vanish.**

"**Moth…" She hesitated, feeling uneasy on what she was going to say. **

**The room went spinning. Anna grab her chest, with the horrible pain shooting at her heart. Like a stabbing. Her whole body aching. Anna fell to the ground as her head was pounding with sharp stabs of pain. It felt like someone bashing her head in. Then she woke up. She shoot up in a sitting position, handing the white sheet up. Scanning the room with her eyes, her vision was so clear. And she notice her hearing was unbelievable. She could hear everything, like she was standing right next to the sound. Her eyes immediately stop at Lucian sitting in her chair across the room. His head leading on his hand, with his eyes close. He look so tired. She stood up, noticing she had no clothes on, Suddenly embarrassed she grab the sheet and wrap it around her. She managed to get the sheet around her body, before Lucian open his eyes. She stop where she stood. Staring at Lucian, blinded by his beauty, and could not help but stare. He smile at her. **

"**Your awake." She nodded. She was so happy to see him. She quickly ran to him, and slam into his lap. **

"**Well, I am happy to see you too!" Lucian said with surprise wrapping his arms around her waist. His eyes turning a fire red, Anna could not help but lose herself in his eyes. She realize her embarrassing act, and try to stand up. She could not stay up with his iron hands wrap around her, he held her a little tighter, and move her closer to his chest. **

"**Anna my love, I would not try to move around much." He tilted his head down, Anna follow her head down. Suddenly feeling what exactly he meant. She held still, trying not to laugh. She could not believe this was all happening to her. Everything, Lucian, her sister, her mother. She had to be dreaming. She knew she was. She low her eyebrows, and shook her head no. She manage to get out of Lucian's hold on her. She begin to pace the room. She was dreaming, everything was ok. **_**Come on Anna, you have to be dreaming, there is just no way, my mom is still alive, and my sister is next door sleeping in her room. This is a dream. This is a dream. **_**She kept repeating over and over.**

**Lucian confused as hell, stood up.**

"**What is wrong? Are you ok?" He asked, Anna stop pacing the room, and stare straight at him.**_** And there is no way a sexy man is standing right in front of me. Hold on of course. He is the man I have been dreaming about in those nightmares. Oh my Gosh! NO WAY! **_**She scream in her head.**_** I must be having one of those sex dreams. What is it called? Ummmm. Come on I know this. Yes, A wet dream. **_**Lucian had a bewilder look on his face, as Anna look him up and down. He could not help but smile, at the look she gave him. She look as if she was checking him out. He gave in a little giggle. Anna smile. **_**He is so hot, defiantly a wet dream.**_

"**I knew it" She started to laugh out loud. Lucian came closer to her as an instinct. He was worry about her.**

"**Known what?"**

"**That I'm dreaming" Lucian shook his head, he could not believe what she was saying.**

"**Your not dreaming Anna." She gave him a like whatever look.**

"**Sure, this is a dream, come on, why would I have a sexy man in my room." Lucian smile at the last words in her sentence. She thought he was sexy.**

" **My Love, you are not dreaming. And did you say I was sexy?"**

"**Yes" Anna step closer to him. "You have gorgeous eyes, and a nice body." She step around him, and added "A cute butt too" Lucian grab her. She was smiling big.**

"**Why are you smiling?" He could not help but ask.**

"**Because this is a wet dream, and we are going to have hot, sexy, steaming sex" His eyes grew wide.**

"**What is a wet dream?"**

"**Umm, a wet dream is a sex dream duh. And I like aggressive men. So, show me what a naughty little girl I been" Her hand slide down, working his button on his jeans.**

"**Anna I do not th…" His sentence cut off, and her hand grab his manly hood. **

"**Ohhh. Your good at that?" Lucian push her away. Anna look hurt, he did not like hurting her feelings.**

" **You don't want me?" She ask in a low tone, her eyes feel of hurt.**

"**No, my love. I do want you"**

"**Then what is wrong?" He let go of her arms.**

"**This is not a wet dream" He voice stern. Anna look down, thoughtful.**_** He does not want me, he push me away. This can not be a wet dream, but a nightmare. I want to wake up. This is embarrassing, I would be the only girl to be denied from a guy in a dream.**_

**Lucian stood there waiting a couple of minutes, looking at her.**

"**What are you thinking?" He finally ask. She look up at him.**

"**I'm thinking this is not a dream" **_**Finally**_** Lucian thought.**

"**It's a nightmare, A sexy guy who rejects me, every girls nightmare come true" She thought he rejected her, Lucian could not stand her thinking that. He grab her face, and pull it to his. Claiming his lips to hers. Lucian giving into his desires for her. It was almost startling. Passion grew stronger as his hands ran down her body, Anna moaning. His touch moving slowly down her neck, ribs, waist, and down her leg stopping at her thigh. His hand grabbing her leg moving it around his waist. Anna gasped in surprise. There was no way they were making it to the bed. His hand cope her butt, picking her up. Anna legs wrap around his body, Lucian lower her down to the floor, shifting his weight for it would not be heavy on her. He kiss her slowly, moving down her neck. He had a sudden urge to bite her. He stop his teeth from coming out. When he stop, as she whisper in his ear.**

"**I need you now" Oh did he want her too. **_**I know, I feel the same.**_** He lifted his head, trying to figure out if he heard her thoughts, or did she say that.**

"**Anna. I want you, but not like this. You have to know this is not a dream." Anna breathing heavily, **

"**Ok, this is not a dream" That was all Lucian had to hear. **

**_____________________________________________________**

**Anna woke up, with Lucian laying on her stomach. She was speechless. **_**Did I faint?**_** She thought. That was the best sex she ever had. It was like she could feel his passion along with hers. She slide her finger across his cheek. Lucian smile and open his eyes. **

"**Lucian, what happen?" She asked.**

"**Well, when the too too train goes into the tunnel." She smack his head.**

"**Be serious." He laugh, and sat up.**

"**Well, my love that is what happens between two vampires that are soul mates, or Life mates. You feel both pleasure from both sides. It is like double pleasure, but twenty times better."**

"**Ummm, I see. So I was not dreaming.""I glad you were not dreaming, because I would be one lonely guy."**

"**So you turn me?" Anna asked**

"**Yes, I did. Anna you were dying. That was the only way to save you." Anna shook her head, and stood up. Grabbing some clothes, and rushing to put them on.**

"**What are you doing?" Anna throw his shirt at him.**

"**Get dress, we have to find Vincent."**

**Lucian catch his shirt, putting it on he ask.**

"**Who is this Vincent?"**

"**My father, A vampire. My mother came to me. She said I had to find him. So, we have to hurry." Bucking his pants up,**

"**What else did she mention?"**

"**Well, she say something about you, and well I'll tell you later. We have to go." She grab Lucian hand. Rushing out of the room.**


	6. I must save her

_**I need to find something to track Lisa, once I find where she is, I can go to her. **_**Anna thought while racing to her sister's room. **_**Luc's hand is so warm, and so right. Everything is right about him. I love the way his skin feels on mine, his smile, his face. I love everything about him. I love him. **_**Anna pause in the hallway, standing right in front of the entrance to her sister's room. She could not believe she just was thinking she love Lucian. She felt a little flush. **

"**Are you ok, Anna?" Anna heard him, but did not answer. **_**I do love him, why would I not. I wish all this with Lisa was different. If he was suppose to be my mate, soul mate, life mate, whatever. We shouldn't be chasing after demons, and vampires.**_

"**Anna" Lucian scream out her name, finally catching her attention.**

"**Luc, I'm sorry" She shook her head side to side, trying to wash off the embarrassing feeling she had. She was just ignoring him, thinking of him. She could not help but think about him. Anna felt a little weird, she never cared about anyone but her sister. And Lisa was on the top of her list of priorities. She ran by the side of Lisa's bed, she open the little end table's draw. She pull out a little jewelry box, and took out a pretty necklace. It had a little gold chain, hanging from it was a big purple stone. It shine in the light. Anna ran out of the room, Lucian kept his pace right next to Anna. Anna ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She open a closet door, and pull out a box.**

"**Come on Luc" She open the door to the basement, and ran down. Lucian follow.**

"**Anna, what are we doing?" Anna pull out a map from the box, and open it up laying it on the floor.**

"**I'm tracking my sister." She look at a candle, and it light up all by it self. Then one by one every candle lit up, she was in the middle, while the candles circle her. Lucian was amazed, did she light those candles, by looking at them.**

**Anna grab the necklace, and dangle it over the map. She look at Lucian, her eyes turning red. Lucian took a step toward her, wanting to protect her.**

"**Stop. Luc it is ok. Whatever you do stay where you are?" Luc nodded.**

" **Witches of the hour, I ask for help, Find my sister, ach it tah. Moon of the light, let the magic shine, find her. Find Lisa." Anna kept chanting over and over. Lucian felt air all around him, the strength grow and grow. Blowing him away. He look up at Anna, her eyes glowing red, but turning into black, like her eyes were somewhere else, searching, and she put her head down, right when the necklace landed.**

"**Thank you witches of the hour." She turn to Lucian.**

"**Lucian, she is in another world, we must go to the land of the dead." Lucian frown, he did not want to take her there. It was unsafe, and he could not loose her. He started to shake his head no.**

" **I will go with or without you. I have to save her. And this is the place I will find my father."**

"**Come here Luc" He walk into the circle of candles. Kneeing beside her. **_**He must not come with me, I must go by myself. I'm sorry. **_**Anna put her hand on his cheek, and lean closer to him, touching her lips to his. She took the necklace, and open the stone, emptying some power in her hand, still kissing him. Distracting him. She slowly push back, his eyes looking at hers, smiling.**

"**I'm sorry" She took the palm of her hand, and blew the power into his eyes.**

"**What is th…" He fell over, asleep.**

"**I'm sorry Lucian, but this is dangerous, and I must go alone. I have to save my sister. I have too, even if it mines my life." She kiss his cheek. "I love you Lucian Campbell." Anna grab the box, and pull out a dagger, a black cape with a hood, and throw it on, tying it at her neck. She put the hood up, and took out a small bottle, and put it in a packet on the cape, along with the dagger. She grab the necklace, and put it on.**

_**I will kill that demon for taking my sister. I vow on that. **_**She stood up, looking down at Lucian. **_**I'm sorry, my love.**_** She went over under the stairs, where there was a door. A hidden door. She knocked, and the spoke.**

"**My name is Anajolie Marie Hall. Daughter Of Liana Spells, I ask to enter into your world." The door open slowly. **

"**Thank you" She enter the world of the land of the dead. Home of witches, werewolf's, vampires, Demons, all the things you could imagine. This was were her sister was.**

**Anna was in a forest of a sort. It was dark, and cold. She drop down, and pike up a stone. She move her hand over the stone.**

"**May the witches' light in power this tone." The stone light up, and she look around her, nothing but trees. She started to walk through the trees, noticing her speed was faster the normal. It seem like she was walking forever, when she got the sense that something was following her. An uneasy feeling. She yell out.**

"**Who is there? Come out for I can see you" She could hear the stepping of someone feet in the dirt coming closer. She lifted the rock, for better light. She felt something breathing on the back of her neck. She turn around slowly. Taking in the messy hair, long nose, glowering yellow eyes, and teeth. Big sharp teeth. Huge muscles, It was a werewolf. **_**Oh my God. **_**She busted out running as fast as she could. Going in any direction, just running, running for her life. She trip on a root from a tree, that stuck out of the ground. Quickly getting up as fast as she could, the beast grab her arm, and throw her like a baseball. She hit her head on the tree. Everything went black.**

**Lucian woke up with a massive head ace. His vision was a little off too. Everything was blurry. He look around the room, trying to figure where he was? **_**Where is Anna?**_** He could not help, but think of her first. As he vision came back, so did his memory. He was angry, mostly hurt through. Anna left him. He stood up slowly, still feeling a little dizzy. **_**Why? Why would she leave me? **_**He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and knew something was wrong. Not with him, something was wrong with Anna. Anna was in trouble. He could feel it. He ran up the stairs, and look at the clock on the wall. **_**4:30, sun will fall in a hour, where did she go? Land of the dead, finding her sister. Why? Why would she live me?**_** Her words before she left him alone, hit him. **_**find my sister, even it if meant my own life. She was going to try to give herself up for her sister. I have to stop her. **_**He pace the kitchen back and fort, waiting for the sun to fall.**_** I need to go home, and enter the land of the dead, find her. I can feel her pain. I must protect her, I must. I love her. Oh my god, I did not even tell her that. What if I lose her? **_**His thoughts went on and on. He glance at the clock. 5:30. He ran to the front door, and racing to find Anna.**


	7. Don't save me

Lisa woke up in a glaze. Her vision was blurry, and she was scared. Not knowing where she was, or what was going to happen to her. She looked around the room. It was dark, and she realize she was chain to a wall, or her hands and legs were bounded by chains. She started to cry, and could not help the tears coming from her eyes. She knew she was going to die. She slide down the wall, sitting on the floor, with her arms wrap around her legs. Her head down crying. Her head went up when she heard talking. Two male voices, one was yelling.

"You brought the wrong girl, You are to be shame, and punish"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I thought she was the one" The walls rumble, when the man yelled "NO"

She heard footsteps, coming closer, and then the doors open wide. The seven foot Demon, standing right in the doorway.

"Where is the girl, female?" He asked her in a terrifying voice.

Her hands shaking, not knowing what to say.

"Answer my question woman?" He yell at her. Lisa shook her head.

"I don't know" Recognizing the demon, hatred fill her body. It was Abaddon.

" I will never tell you where Anna is demon?" He walk towards her, and grab her from the neck, picking her up. Lisa grabbing his arm, kicking, scratching, anything to hurt him. It was hopeless, he was too strong.

"You will consider on telling were Anna is. You will be torture witch." He let her go, and she fell onto her butt. Grabbing her throat, and inhaling deep breaths.

"Your daughter will be my queen, no matter how much you true your attempts to save her. You can change your looks, but you can not change destiny. Anna will be mine, and she will be the queen of the underworld, the land of the dead, my queen, my lover. She will bare my child." Lisa scream at the demon, her voice hoarse.

"She will never want you" He look into her eyes, deep red firing eyes.

"She will be mine witch" He turn around walking towards the door, when he stop.

"Witch, you could come in handy. She will come to find you, and I will have you. Till, then I keep you alive, to my advantage."

"No Abaddon, she will never be yours." He turn his head towards her.

"I would watch what you say to me, I might do something I should not when I am angry. Anna Lisa, I could kill you"

"Then kill me now, and leave her alone"

"I will not kill you, I must get to her. I will make her my queen." He walked out of the dark room, and shut the door. Lisa lay her head on her knees, sobbing again. _Not my baby, why? Oh god, help me. Lucian is the only one that can save her from this monster._

_____________________________________________________________

Anna could fell her body being dragged on the forest ground. The sharp rocks hitting her back. She could feel her hands were tied together. After a few moments she could hear talking. The werewolf drop her. She try to pull her hands free from the rope that was bonding her. She was scare, she never seen a werewolf, but knew they were not logical beings, and live on anger. They were high temper.

"I found her in the forest." The man spoke. Anna almost hand one of her hands free. "she is a vampire, but she is different. I would of kill her, but she is beautiful. I might want her as a mate." _What the hell? A mate. I have to get my hands free, I could use my power._

"You are crazy, she is a vampire. Smell her. You can not mate her."

_Yes. _Anna got her hand free, she turn her head, and look at a man with long dark hair, very muscular, he had the biggest arms she ever seen. A woman was next to him, shaking her head.

"Keep her as a hostage, we could try to get something from the vampires for her. Maybe they will release some of our kind." _Forget that, I have to get out of here._

Anna, focus on them both and sent them flying onto the ground. She stood up, and walk over to the two werewolves. They were on the verge of turning. She look down onto them.

"No one will keep me hostage." Anger went through Anna, overtaking her.

She pull a tree out of the ground, and swing it over them, and dropping it violently on top of them.

"There, that should hold you from a little bit." She heard some shuffling in the trees. On instinct, she smell the air, and tilt her head hearing footsteps. She started to run, hearing the foot steps coming closer. She ran as fast as she could, ready to turn around and fight if she had to. The wind shifted, and she smell something familiar. A sweet smell, that sent her instincts wild. She stop, and turn around. Running up fast in front of her. He stop so close to her, their lips inches away from me. Her heart melted, as she look into his eyes. Lucian's red eyes. He grab her, wraping is hand into her hair, and kiss her forceful, and she could feel his passion. She could feel his feelings, worry, love, angry, sadness, lost, but mostly love fading all the rest.

Anna manage to get out a couple of words.

"I'm sorry" He just pull her back towards him, pulling her so close, she could feel him breathing. His warmth was so inviting. His skin on hers sending currents all over her body.

"I love you" She whisper to him. _Anna, Anna…_

She push Lucian away, and held her hand out. He stood there.

"Hello, Lisa" _Anna do not come for me._

"Lisa where are you?"

"_you must stay away, you are in danger. He will keep me alive, just stay away."_

"why?"

"_You must find your father. You must hurry. When you find me, you can talk to me telepathically. You have the power, just search in her mind. Find him, Find Victor."_

"Lisa are you there?" Anna waited but no response. Luc came up to her touching her arm.

"What is it love?"

"Lisa, said to not find her, to find my father. Do you know who Victor or um.. Vincent? It's something like that."

"Yes I do. He his name is Vincent. He is the Lord of the vampires, the king."

"Ok, then we have to go" He grab her hand, and kiss the top. He squeeze her hand, and pull her with him. Walking together, hand by hand.

"I love you to Anna, you are my life now. You have to trust me, and you can not just put me to sleep. I will come after you. I will follow you to the end of the world. I love you Anna, with all my heart. You know you scare the hell out of me." She squeeze his hand, her heart melting into mush. She could feel a tear sliding down her cheek. He stop, and wipe her tear from her face, with his thumb. He smile at her.

"Anna, you are so beautiful" Anna laugh away her tears.

"I promise I will not go without you again, but stop being so dreamy. My heart can not take it no more."

"Silly, silly Anna. Lets go" He grab her hand, and their adventure into the woods started. They had to find Vincent. Anna will meet her father. She was nervous, and a little frighten. He was the king of vampires. So what did that make her? Only one way to save her sister, was her father. Nothing could stop her, not with Lucian by her side. She felt stronger just being around him.


	8. The Demon King

"Are you going to speak now female? "The demon said in a harsh voice. Lisa shook her head no. The demon step closer to her, kneeing in front of her. He touch her cheek, sliding his hand down her face. He pause laying his huge hand on her neck.

"Why do you fight fate witch? Do you want me to kill you?" He move his ear by her mouth waiting for a response. He let out a loud moan when she did not replay.

" Fine, you will have your way" He press his hold on her neck harder, choking her slowly. Lisa stood still in his hold. She was weak, and did not stand a chance. Tears came down her eyes.

_What have I done? What have I done to Anna? I pray she is ok. I'm a horrible mother. I raise her full of lies, pretending to be her sister, just to be close to her. My sister's would not allow me to raise a child. I wish he would take my life. _The demon let go of his hold on her neck, Lisa started to cough, and grasp for air. The demon lift her head up, looking right into her eyes.

"Why?" Lisa ask with a horsy voice. The demon tilted his head.

"Show your true self witch, and your torture will be over for today." Lisa just stare into his eyes, not saying anything. The demon slap her across the face, leaving a huge red mark across her face.

"Do it" He yell. She lay her head down. Giving what he ask for. He took his hand a cup her chin, lifting her head up.

"Now that was not hard. She looks just like you"

"Why do you want her? Just take me. I will surrender." He shook his head no.

"Witch you are a mere image of her, but not the real thing. You have lots of tricks up your bag. How can I trust you? You can change your image, that is one of your powers. You could escape easily. Witch, you are very strong. You trick me once, and trick my servant into thinking you were your daughter. You will not trick me again." The demon stood up.

"Anna will be my queen, why can you not see that?"

"She is not like you" The demon let out a sign.

"Really, right not she would believe me over you, after all the lies you trick her into believing. You know you made a pack, and I obey it. Now, Anna is mine."

"I regret it."

"You regret saving your baby's life. You came to me, and I told you she was to be mine." He walk out of the room. _What have I done? I have to get free, maybe I can reach my sisters. _Lisa let out a breath, and relax. She clear her head, and search for her sisters. Searching for their minds. She bit her lip, the pain was unbearable. When she use her telepath powers, the more she had to push, the more pain with through her head. She was close. She let out a breath, and push a message to her sisters.

"_Help me, my sisters. I am capture. The demon King Abaddon hold me against my will. Help."_

Sharp pain went through Lisa's head, knocking her out. Blackness surrounded her.

"_Anna Lisa, where are you?" _Anna recognize her sister Aline's voice. Relief fill every inch of her body.

"_I'm here Aline, please help me"_ The room light up, and Aline was right in front of Lisa.

"_Sister why did you leave us?"_

"_I had no choice"_

"_Anna, you know that whatever is wrong we would of stood by your side. We are sisters"_

"_I know, I am sorry Aline. The demon king has capture me."_

"_The demon king, does he not know that to touch one of the Hollow witches is death" _Anna shook her head no. Aline step closer, hugging her sister_._

"_We will come for you, may the witches hour protect you. Stay alive till we get there."_

"_I will, thank you Aline"_

"_You are my sister Anna, I love you. So does Abigail. She has not been the same since you left. She never stop searching for you, little sister."_

"_I know, I love you too."_

"_Wait for Abigail and I to get there. We have lets to talk about. Warn the demon he has started a war." _Aline smile, and disappear. Leaving Lisa in the darkness.

________________________________________________________

Anna and Lucian was standing in front of a large castle. Anna could not help, but feel a urge to turn around, and run. Lucian squeeze her hand, waking Anna up from her glaze.

"I'm ready Luc."

"You know I love that"

"Love what?" Anna said in a amused voice.

"When you call me Luc" Anna laugh.

"Come on, let's see daddy" She started to walk forward.

"Hey I thought I was your daddy" Lucian pull her back into her arms. She slap his chest, and shook her index finger side to side in his face.

"Stop messing around"

"Ok, just stay behind me" Anna nodded. Lucian and Anna walk up to the great gate entrance. A man was standing in the shadows.

"Who dear disturb the castle, without permission?" The man had a low husky voice.

"I am sorry, I never meant to disturb the castle. I am here in importance. I must speak to the king urgently." The man came in closer view. He was a big man. He had huge muscles. Anna could not help, but stare at in wonder. She was a little frightening. He wore all black, and his hair was slide back into a ponytail."On what matters?" The man asked.

" This woman is his daughter, go ahead Anna" She step forward, the man looking her up and down. He look into her eyes, and laugh.

"Is this a joke?" Lucian shook his head no. Anna was a little annoyed.

"I am his daughter, and demand to talk to my father. Now you can let me in, or…" Before she could finish her sentence Luc grab her arm, and slam her into him. Shaking his head, with his eyes wide. She could tell his was telling her to shut up.

" A woman speaking to a male without permission, is a crime." The male said.

" I am sorry. The girl is not aware of the laws." Anna was full of rage, they treat woman like this. Lucian kept on talking, holding his hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming at the man.

" May we see the king? My name is Lucian Campbell, please inform the king I am with Anna" The man nodded, and disappear, he came back a few minutes later.

" The king has agree to see you, but you must use your time wisely. He is not please." He open the gate, and let Luc and Anna in.

"Follow me" Anna walk behind Luc holding his hand. They went through dark halls, and then stop at two large doors. The man stop, and open the doors.

"Go in" Luc, and Anna walk in. A man was sitting in a chair, drinking something red in a wine class. His eyes bright red. He tilted his head toward Anna, with a startled expression.

"Anna Lisa" He said in a soft voice, standing up, before she knew it he was standing in front of her. Looking at her.

"Umm, no my name is Anna, and I'm your daughter. My mother's name must be Anna Lisa. She told me to find you." The man was tall, he had dark hair. He slowly raise his hand to her check, and shook his head.

"Anna Lisa never told me she was pregnant" Anna let a sign out.

"She said you would not know about me, that her sisters" Her father cut her off in mid sentence.

"Ahh, yes the Hollow witches. You are the spinning image of her. Anna Lisa disappear years ago, I understand why she did."

"Why did she?" Anna ask him. Victor drop his hand, and turn around.

"Because of you." Anna gasp at his answer.

" Your mother's sisters never would allow her to be with me, and defiantly not have child together. A child half vampire, and half hollow witch. They believe it would be to dangerous. That the child would kill them."

"You mean I?"

"Yes, my dear child. I am a very powerful vampire. Your mother is a strong witch, her powers are stronger then her sister's." Victor turn around, moving closer to Anna. " What kind of power's do you have?" He asked.

"Well, I can blow things up, and read minds, move things. I have not seen any other powers."

" Oh my child, your powers are growing. I can smell it. You are stronger then you think." He held his hand out.

"Why are you here?"

"I have to save my sister."

" Take my hand my child" She did.

"You are the key to the prophet. The story is that, a strong child will prospect, the child of a vampire, and a witch. She will open hell's gate and retrieve the stronger power in man kind, or any kind. She is the only one that can awaken the power. Awaken the power to save her family, but there will be a war. Everyone will want to steal that key, steal your powers, by killing you. Here my daughter, drank from my vain. You must speed up your powers to fulfill your destiny." He slash he wrist with his teeth, and brought to Anna's lips, she drunk the blood. Anna could fill the power inside of her coming through her skin. This was her destiny, to destroy the demons, save her family, and this is exactly was she had to do. _Stay alive Lisa, I'm coming for you. _She thought. Victor pull his wrist away.

"That's enough, you will be tire now. Servant" He yell, and the man in black walk in.

"Take then to Anna Lisa's room, for the day time." He turn to Anna.

"You must sleep, daybreak is in a half an hour. I will talk to you after the sun sets. Good night" Lucian, and Anna follow the man into a large bedroom, with a king size bed. Anna walk toward the room, hearing Lucian speaking to the man, but not paying attention. She lay down on the bed, she felt Luc holding her close to him. Feeling safe with his arms around her.

"Sleep my love" Luc whisper in her ear, as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
